Azure Skies
by Tandrele
Summary: "When the two golden haired teens entered the cafeteria, Bella Swan couldn't help but stare." When Bella learns of the two new mysterious boys who've come to Forks, she's positive that there is more to them then meets the eye. As she digs deeper into the world of supernatural she'll uncover secrets even more surprising than a family of vampires or a town full of werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or Fullmetal Alchemist. **_

When the two golden haired teens entered the cafeteria, Bella Swan couldn't help but stare. She knew who they were, of course, in the small town of Forks news traveled fast, but this was the first time she had ever seen the Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse, in person.

Edward, she had been told, was the older brother; slightly shorter than Alphonse. She examined him covertly not wanting to be caught like the rest of the school gawking at the new kid; she knew all too well how that felt. He wore his long, gold hair in a loose ponytail with bangs framing either side of his face. Bella felt a slight pang, the hairstyle reminding her all too much of Jacob's. That wasn't what caught Bella's eye though, it was his eyes they we're _gold. _Not a tawny, amber like her Edward's was (Edward Cullen that is), but a molten gold, as if some goldsmith had melted it down and trapped it behind his eyes.

Alphonse on the other hand had more of a sandy-blonde hair to Edward's gold and his eyes were a warm, hazel color. Most significantly in contrast to Edward's scowl Alphonse wore an open, easy grin.

"Admiring the new students?" Edward Cullen murmured into her ear. Bella blushed ducking her head and peaking up at him, "Was it that obvious?" she muttered, a bit mortified.

Edward chuckled, smiling, "No, I don't think anyone else noticed…except Alice of course."

Bella made a face, "I don't know if that really even counts."

"Try telling that to her." He said, raising a brow.

Bella rolled her eyes and glanced back over at the brothers, who had sat away from everyone else and we're currently engaged in a heated discussion by the looks of it.

"They're in almost all of my classes." Edward told her, "Very smart, brilliant actually for high schoolers."

Bella's eyes widened, hearing that from Edward was some endorsement, "Really?"

"Really. There's also something off about them…" he murmured, trailing off, and thinking.

"What?" Bella prodded.

"I can't get a solid read on either of them; it's kind of similar to your father's mind I can only get impressions. Vague images…some feelings connected to them but not words or actual _thoughts._"

"Huh. That's new."

"Yes, it is." Edward agreed. "And I don't like it."

"You wouldn't." I laughed and then sobered, "Think there's something _supernaturally _up with them?" I asked him.

He pursed his lips, thinking, "It's a possibility. I'll have to talk to Carlisle."

Then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, and putting an end to their discussion.

_**This first chapter was really just an idea that came to me, more of an intro than anything. Comment and review, tell me your thoughts. I'd like to get more opinions on whether or not I should continue this before I start developing the plot more in depth.  
Thanks a million for reading!**_

_**-Tandy**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bella changed gratefully out of her P.E. clothes and tried not to think about how she had lost her and Angela (her good friend, not _best _unfortunately…her _best _friend wasn't in the picture currently) every badminton game they'd played today and the fact that the racket had slipped from her hand…it had flown over the net and nailed David Neilson in the face. _Only me…_Bella had thought mournfully as she had apologized to David a thousand or so times.

As the final bell rang, Bella swept her hair back into a ponytail, grabbed her bag and raced out the door to meet Edward. Her breath caught in her throat as always when she laid her eyes on his perfectly sculpted face.

"How was P.E.?" Edward asked her, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

Bella raised an eyebrow at his determinedly straight face and grimaced, "I think you can guess."

His lips twitched, "That bad, huh?"

"Worse…" she moaned.

"Well, after eighth hour we can go do…something."

Bella laughed, shaking her head at him, "You sure know how to cheer a girl up."

They headed down to their class, advanced lit which was taught by Miss Poshem (Which sounded suspiciously like 'possum') taking their usual seats at the empty table. This was an unfortunate side effect of the fact most humans were too intimidated to get anywhere close to Edward, however, they were surprised to find the two vacant seats filled…with the Elric brothers.

"Hello," Bella said immediately after taking her seat, "How do you like Forks so far?"

Edward Elric glanced at her and she was once again struck by how his eyes were simply gold, not amber or tawny but _gold _and he shrugged at her. Alphonse sighed and said to his brother, "Ed, can you at least _try _and be polite?" Ed said nothing but just rolled his eyes and tilted the chair onto its back legs.

Alphonse sighed again then looked at Bella and Edward his face crinkling into a sweet smile, "I'm sorry about my brother he's a bit _short _on manners." Ed righted his chair with a bang that made the rest of the entering students look over, he glared at Alphonse, "Who you calling so short he can't even look over a school desk?!" Ed growled.

Bella and Edward glanced at each other but Alphonse laughed, "Well, now that you're talking again. Would you say hello?"

Ed turned slowly to look at Bella and Edward, "Hello." He muttered a muscle jumping in his jaw.

"Ummm…hi," Bella responded.

"Good to meet you." Edward nodded with a small smile.

"I apologize again for Ed, he's just not very happy about all this." Al waved a vague hand.

"All this?" Edward raised a brow.

"Oh. You know high school in general."

Bella laughed, "Well who is happy about having to go to school?"

"I suppose that's true," Al replied with a slight smile, "We just haven't been to school in so long…and even before then it was…old-fashioned to say the least."

Ed snorted at Al's comment which caused Bella and Edward to look at each other wondering exactly what they meant by that.

"So…umm…what did you do for school exactly before Forks?" Bella asked looking at Ed but when it seemed apparent he wasn't going to answer Al intervened, "We had a private tutor for a while but then once we'd finished we had a job that took us around a lot."

"Oh," Bella leaned forward, interested. "So you've been all around America?"

Ed and Al exchanged sly looks, "Something like that." Ed responded with a smirk, golden eyes dancing with poorly concealed mischief.

Bella furrowed her brow in confusion and glanced at Edward entirely not surprised to see the look of total concentration on his face as he tried to read the Elric brother's thoughts.

Al seemed to take pity on her as he noticed her apparent confusion, "We've been all over the world. We were researching scientists so the field took us all over. That's why after so many adventures this environment seems a bit dull to my brother in comparison."

Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes and shout, 'Well, duh!' but it was a close call.

"Why'd you even come back to high school then if you both are already so advanced?" Edward asked his tone soft but filled with curiosity.

Ed and Al exchanged another look but this time it was unreadable to both Edward and Bella. "Some things came up." Al said in a carefully neutral voice.

Before Edward could pursue the matter further, Miss Poshem called order to the classroom to begin her lesson.

* * *

Edward Elric forgot how much he hated school. He didn't understand the purpose behind the whole thing anyway it's not like you actually _learned _anything anyways. The place seemed like an institution to leech away people's individuality and stress them out to no end.

That is if the boredom didn't kill them first.

Truth be told he really wasn't all that angry with Al he was more angry about the fact they were wasting seven hours of precious research time.

It was the only reason they had come to this little town in the middle of freaking nowhere. They were following a lead on how to get back home.

The journey here had all started with rumors of wolf-chimeras.

The little reservation of La Push had stories dating back to ancient times about men who could transform themselves into wolves at will. Apparently it was genetic and that made he and Al all the more intrigued into how the first of the line was created.

Alchemy, perhaps?

Ed sighed, running a hand through his hair. They had to find out this world and fast. The Truth had merrily made the deal with him to get Al's body back if he and his brother 'took care of a little something' for it.

Ed was starting to get a sinking feeling it had something to do with the town of Forks, Washington.

He just wished he knew what.

_**Wow! I was pleasantly surprised to see all the attention this story got. I honestly just posted the first chapter on a whim to see if it was worth a go. When I got your reviews I thought long and hard about continuing the story and I decided I'd give it a try. Just keep me up to date on your opinions and let me know if there are any serious plot holes or mistakes and I'll get to fixing them. Thanks a million for reading! **_

_**-Tandy **_


End file.
